


Day Twenty-Nine: Battles/Aftermath

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Bruises, M/M, Marathon Battles (implied), Multi, Using your Partner As a Pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 29: Battles/Aftermath----I wanted to write another poly one, don't @ me.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty-Nine: Battles/Aftermath

Shiro was honestly miserable on the ride back. The battle they had just returned from was long and hard, and not in a fun way either. Making it back to the palace had been an absolute blessing, if not for the relaxation, then definitely for the sight.

Lotor and Keith were twisted together, limbs uncovered by both the blanket underneath them and the clothes they had practically thrown off when they entered the room together. Shiro smiled even as Keith sleepily groaned at him to join the duo.

He shucked his clothes off and climbed into bed, humming happily when Lotor’s arm wrapped around him and Keith’s head rested on his pec. Keith’s eyes squinted open. “There’s a bruise on my pillow.”

Lotor also squinted, but seemed to give up on keeping his heavy eyelids in place. “Which one did it?”

Shiro huffed a chuckle, cuddling closer to his partners. “One of the unconscious ones. Don’t worry, I took care of it.” That seemed to placate the duo, both of them snuggling closer, Keith making sure not to rest on the bruise.

This. This moment and all others like it made every fight, every battle, worthwhile.


End file.
